Generally, a radio receiver for an automobile has electronic tuning preset station memory switches. A user presets the memory switches to correspond to the favorite radio stations. Accordingly, by pressing a memory switch the radio receiver automatically tunes to the radio station corresponding to the selected switch.
Automobile radio receivers are now being combined with single compact disc (CD) players. Single CD players are able to store and play one CD at a time.
In-dash multiple CD players for automobiles such as the Fujitsu Ten six disc CD player are also available. A disadvantage associated with typical multiple CD players for automobiles is that they have a confusing method of operation and are separate units from the radio receiver.